


Where The River Runs

by immortalbibitch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Nix AU, Näcken AU, Näcken/Nix!Philippa, Phil has green eyes because of ~plot~, Scandinavian mythology AU, Sheala is still human tho, but mainly because I wanted her to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbibitch/pseuds/immortalbibitch
Summary: Sheala has read about the nix. She knows the stories about poor maidens lead to their death by the treacherous being. Still, she returns to the woman in the river every day and the worst part is, she does not regret it.
Relationships: Sheala de Tancarville/Philippa Eilhart
Kudos: 9





	Where The River Runs

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a podcast I was listening to about mythology and folklore etc and after ensuring that at least someone would read it, I decided to post it here. Enjoy!

Sheala watched the ripples in the water spread over the surface and rustle the waterlilies in the process. She took a tentative step into the river, trying not to shiver at the cold water chilling her legs or at the disgusting muck that her bare feet were now buried in.  
Another step and the water now reached above her knees, the stream catching her new sundress and tugging slightly at it. It was white with dark blue flowers printed on it and was nothing like what she would normally wear, but Triss had given her a pleading look -the one that Sabrina swore didn’t work on her even though everyone knew it was a lie- and Sheala had been unable to resist.  
After a third step the water reached up to her waist, and Sheala was seriously contemplating just leaving the river and come back another day, a day when she wouldn't be questioned if she decided to bring a pair of boots.  
Her mental grumbling was cut short as she noticed some of the waterlilies floating closer to her. She took a slow step towards the spot, barely noticing the chill of the water anymore now that she had gotten used to it.  
Her dress moved slowly through the water as she moved towards the nearest water lily, a big red one that contrasted sharply against the soft white ones that Triss favoured. These waterlilies were what had brought Sheala here the first time, whether it was curiosity or destiny she didn't know but whatever it was, it had worked out wonderfully so she wasn't complaining.  
Suddenly, the flowers moved again, and Sheala looked into the water where a set of big, dark green eyes were watching her.  
The surface broke as the woman watching her stood up.  
Her long, dark hair reached just below her waist, tangled with water lilies and algae that made a sharp contrast against her pale, blue-tinted skin.  
"Good afternoon, Lady Sheala."  
"It's just Sheala, Philippa. I've told you this before."  
Philippa nodded sharply, "of course. I just found it unsuitable to refer to someone so brave and beautiful as anything that does not show reverence."  
Well, at least the woman knew how to flirt.   
"I am not brave, just curious."  
The nix smiled, showing off a set of sharp white teeth that Sheala was sure could tear her throat apart, "but you do not contest being beautiful."  
Sheala gave Philippa a knowing smile, "because we both know that you do not mean it. Those are words of flattery meant to ensure my return until you can lure me down there with you."  
"Maybe," Philippa teased lightly as she swam over to a big boulder in the middle of the river, "but you do return."  
"How can you breathe underwater?" Sheala attempted to distract her, forcing herself not to smile at the being.   
"How can you not?"  
Sheala glared at her, "Because I have lungs, and lungs cannot process water like whatever you have can."  
Philippa tilted her head to the side, "Gills. Lungs and gills, to process two different substances carrying oxygen. At least that's how it would be explained in human terms."  
Sheala nodded and silently cursed herself for forgetting to bring a notepad as she took mental notes of what Philippa told her.  
"I was also wondering... How do you reproduce?"  
Philippa smirked all sharp teeth and gleeful green eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know, Sheala of The Humans."  
"Don't call me that."  
"How do you reproduce then? It must be terribly dull for a human to live so short lives, depending on reproduction like you do."  
Sheala sighed, "So you do not reproduce? Are you implying that you are immortal?"  
Dark green eyes regarded her hungrily, "Figure it out, Sheala of The Humans."  
With a sharp smile, Philippa dove under the surface and disappeared out of sight only to reappear near a deeper part of the river.  
Taking a step closer, Sheala half-heartedly noted that the water reached her up to her shoulders by now. "Tell me."  
"I don't think I will."  
Philippa swam closer until she stood just behind Sheala, "I hope you don't mind."  
Sheala met her gaze boldly, "And if I do?"  
The nix smirked, "Then I will have to distract you, my little human."  
Sheala didn't know who started it, but suddenly her lips were on Philippa's and they were kissing as if their lives depended on it.  
Philippa bit into her lip and she tasted her own blood as she was pushed slowly backward. She hardly noticed that she was below the surface until she went to pull away for air only to notice that there was none of it to be found. Philippa was going to kill her.  
The world was darkening before her eyes and the last thing she saw was Philippa's dark green eyes.  
Next thing she could remember, she was lying next to the river, without even a wet pair of socks to remind her of the incident. The only trace of the nix in the river was the crown of water lilies that had been placed upon her head.


End file.
